Canción para Peter
by clumsykitty
Summary: Colección de drabbles previamente publicados en Facebook, en formato fanfic. Una canción de cuna para un niño especial. Stony, Superfamily. COMPLETO.
1. ESTRELLITA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

_Título_ : **CANCIÓN PARA PETER**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, Post Civil War (semi AU)

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Superfamily

 _Derechos_ : Soy tan pobre.

 _Advertencias_ : Estas historias fueron publicadas en mi rincón de demencia que poseo en Facebook, y que recopilo aquí para quienes deseen leerlas en formato fanfic. Tiene variantes respecto a Civil War, entre otros elementos.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **ESTRELLITA, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?**

* * *

-Peter, ¿en dónde están las estrellas?

La maestra preguntó y Peter le respondió con mucha seguridad. Entonces los niños se rieron de él, diciendo que era tontito. Peter se enojó con ellos y la maestra le reprendió, poniéndolo en la esquina de castigo por haber empujado dos que tres de sus compañeritos burlones. Él no había dicho ninguna tontería ni tampoco una mentira, porque él había descubierto que en verdad había una estrella escondida en un armario de madera muy vieja, bajo llave –que casualmente encontró un día, hurgando entre los cajones de Tony al buscar chocolates, por eso dio con la estrella. Estaba en el centro de un enorme plato de metal, era lo único que colgaba dentro de aquel armario que parecía ser un armario de Narnia. Al menos así le pareció a Peter y por eso cuando la maestra le preguntó dónde estaban las estrellas no dudó en decirle que dentro del armario de su papi Tony, cuando las carcajadas estallaron a su alrededor para su frustración. Pero qué iban a saber todos esos niños si no habían visto lo que él había encontrado una tarde, mientras su papi se había ido de compras hasta la ciudad y él había prometido solemnemente con la garrita de por medio que no iba a meterse en problemas en su ausencia.

Imposible meterse en problemas en una casa tan rústica como la suya, con paredes de piedra y recubrimientos de madera pulida con una chimenea casi siempre encendida porque donde vivían solía hacer frío y la niebla bajaba como una alfombra mágica sobre los campos verdes y húmedos que rodeaban su casita. Siempre tenían que estar bajando hacia el pueblo por víveres o para comprarle a Peter juguetes, a veces tomaban un autobús rumbo a la ciudad de enormes edificios viejos con aroma a rancio y calles empedradas. Por eso es que aquel día Peter dio con el armario de Narnia y la estrella en el plato con bandas pintadas alrededor. Supuso que era un secreto de Tony porque lo tenía bajo llave así que no le preguntó nada y se comportó muy decentemente los días siguientes, salvo cuando empujó a los niños tontos. Papi se molestó al escuchar a la maestra contarle sobre lo que hizo pero no le castigó, al contrario, salieron a jugar colina arriba donde echaban a volar un papalote con forma de dragón de ojos saltones hasta que le dolieron sus piecitos y su estómago reclamó comida. Tony recibió una llamada justo cuando iban a jugar a las escondidillas. Peter se fue a esconder de todos modos, haciendo trampa porque papi no estaba contando, preguntándose dónde podría ocultarse para ganar el juego. Se le ocurrió tomar la llave del armario de Narnia y meterse dentro. Tan rápido como sus piecitos le llevaron, lo hizo, quedándose bajo la estrella en el plato que brillaba apenas por la muy pequeñita luz que se colaba por las puertas viejas de madera.

Al acomodarse mejor sus manos tocaron algo, descubriendo otro secreto. Era una caja de madera, más nueva sin candado que abrió muy curioso –si ya estaba ahí, pues ni modo de no ver- encontrando dos cosas: una carta que tenía el nombre de su papi –Peter ya sabía leer, muy listo él- y un teléfono celular pero muy muy viejo, había que alzar su tapa para encenderlo. Como no podía leer la carta en penumbras, jugó con el celular creyendo que no tenía batería por lo antiguo que era. Sorpresa la suya cuando el celular se encendió, mostrando un nombre en la pantalla. Debía estar descompuesto porque no había más, así que luego de verlo unos segundos mordiéndose su labio, Peter presionó el botón verde de "Llamar". Se hizo ovillo, pegándose el celular al oído por el cual escuchó los timbres inequívocos de marcado, riendo bajito al pensar en alguna broma que gastar. Ya lo había hecho varias veces con sus amigos en la oficina de la secretaria del director de la escuela. Peter hizo un mohín al escuchar que nadie respondía, a punto de apagar el celular cuando de pronto escuchó una voz gruesa del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Tony?

Peter abrió muy grandes sus ojos, conteniendo un jadeo se sorpresa al cubrirse su boca. Quiso cortar la llamada, pero una vez más su sentido de aventura fue mayor al de la prudencia.

-¿Hola? –saludó tímidamente.

-… ¿Q-Quién…?

-¿Tú quién eres? ¿Por qué conoces a mi papi? –preguntó ya dueño de la situación y porque vaya, escuchar el nombre de Tony le decía que esa persona le conocía.

-… soy… soy Steve…

-Oohh, nunca he escuchado de ti, Steve, ¿eres amigo de papi?

-… podría decirse.

Los adultos y sus dificultades.

-Y soy Petar Stank –se presentó muy orgulloso, alzando su mentón- Y tengo… uno, dos, tres, cuatro años. Mi papi es Tony.

Se juró que el celular se había descompuesto por completo porque de pronto ya no escuchó nada, hubo un raro silencio y cuando el hombre del otro lado de la línea volvió a hablar, parecía que de pronto le hubiera dado resfriado porque su voz sonó chistosa.

-Peter… que gusto en conocerte.

-Hola, Steve.

-¿Dónde… dónde vives?

-En mi casa –tan obvio.

Steve rió pero raro de nuevo, como si se ahogara o algo. Ese hombre era extraño.

-¿Te gusta tu casa?

-¡Sip! Aunque está lejos de la escuela y papi tiene que llevarme siempre en su bicicleta porque aquí los caminos son pequeñitos y llenos de piedras. No sirve tener auto. Tenemos una camioneta pero se le ponchó la llanta y papi no ha querido cambiarla.

-Ya veo.

-¡Peter! –llamó Tony al comenzar a buscarle- ¡Hiciste trampa!

-¡Au! ¡Tengo que irme, papi me busca!

-¡Espera, Peter…!

Éste cerró el celular, devolviendo todo a su caja antes de quedarse quieto y calladito bajo la estrella, mirando por los espacios de las puertas a Tony buscarle, rascándose la nuca como cuando no entendía algo que era muy raro porque su papi era extremadamente inteligente y cuando hacía cosas en su taller era como ver a Santa Claus creando juguetes. Cuando le escuchó bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina, salió de ahí de puntitas, cerrando con cuidado el armario y dejando una vez más en su lugar la llave antes de ir a buscar a Tony, dándole un buen susto mientras estaba distraído buscando en la salita. Hubiera querido decirle del celular viejo, la carta con su nombre y la estrella en el plato enorme, pero eran secretos de Narnia y solamente cuando fuese el tiempo, se revelarían. Por ahora podía llamar Steve a la estrella escondida en el armario.


	2. ME PREGUNTO QUIÉN SERÁS

_Título_ : **CANCIÓN PARA PETER**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, Post Civil War (semi AU)

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Superfamily

 _Derechos_ : Soy tan pobre.

 _Advertencias_ : Estas historias fueron publicadas en mi rincón de demencia que poseo en Facebook, y que recopilo aquí para quienes deseen leerlas en formato fanfic. Tiene variantes respecto a Civil War, entre otros elementos.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **ME PREGUNTO QUIÉN SERÁS**

* * *

Había una niña nueva en la escuela y todos estaban ahí como moscas alrededor de ella, porque no paraba de decir que era hija de un superhéroe, que estaba escondiéndose para que los malos no la encontraran y trataran de robarla… no paraba su parloteo que a Peter le parecía una de esas cotorras que cacareaban sin cesar tal como su maestra se las había mostrado en un video luego de un receso. Estaba celoso, claro, porque era la sensación y todos abrían grandes sus ojos ante lo que esa niña con coletas altas decía. No le creía mucho –Peter era listo, claro- porque no le parecía muy inteligente andar diciendo que era hija de un superhéroe a medio mundo si trataba de ocultarse. De ser así, es decir, si él fuese hijo de alguien así por supuesto que nunca lo diría aunque le torcieran su bracito para amedrentarle.

Le contó a Tony sobre ello, sobre la niña y su incesante borboteo de palabras que rechinaban a los oídos de Peter, preguntándole después su opinión. Si en verdad habrían superhéroes que tuvieran hijos y los ocultaran de los malos porque donde ellos vivían las cosas eran bastante tranquilas –casi aburridas- como para que llegara alguien tratando de salvar las ovejas que pastaban en las altas montañas con nubes gordas y blancas cubriéndoles o tratando de arreglar la cadena de una bicicleta descompuesta a medio camino entre el pueblo y alguna de las casitas como la suya, perdidas entre valles y bosquecitos donde los búhos ululaban o las cabras brincaban de un lado para el otro tratando de comerse lo que estuviera bueno. Papi le sonrió a medias, acariciando sus cabellos y diciéndole que los superhéroes podían existir pero estaban en otro sitio, donde los necesitaban niños con muchos apuros. No ahí, con ellos no.

-Papi –Peter tuvo una idea- ¿Tú eres un superhéroe?

La mirada de Tony se apagó por unos segundos, antes de negar con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, besando su frente.

-No. Anda, debes terminar tu comida.

Como era costumbre, su papi tenía cosas que hacer en el taller para venderlas y así tener para comer, reparar motores de los tractores o de las viejísimas camionetas que hacían chu chu todo el camino. Sabiendo ya que al entrar a su taller era como si viajara a otros mundos, Peter corrió a buscar la llave del armario de Narnia, buscar la cajita de madera y sacar aquel viejo celular cuya tapa abrió para marcar una vez más a Steve. Tenía otra idea. Esperó a que le contestara pero esta vez no tuvo suerte, torciendo su boca dramáticamente al escuchar cortarse la comunicación para cambiar al buzón de voz. Iba a guardarlo de vuelta pero algo le dijo que esperara, así que se la paso mirando de nuevo la estrella en el plato preguntándose si acaso Tony lo había hecho porque era muy bueno con las cosas metálicas. Peter respingó al sentir el celular vibrar entre sus manecitas, abriendo la tapa buscando el botón para contestar, pegando el teléfono a su oído, llevando su pulgar a su boca, mordisqueándolo nervioso.

-¿Steve?

-Peter…. ¿sucede algo?

-No. Bueno sí, llegó una niña nueva en la escuela y tengo una pregunta.

-Adelante –Steve pareció que sonreía por la manera en que habló.

-¿Tú eres un superhéroe?

De nuevo vino ése silencio extraño de Steve, que hizo preguntarse a Peter si acaso la señal del celular era mala que tardaba en recibirle o ese hombre realmente era alguien muy raro que no sabía tener conversaciones por teléfono.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Peter rodó sus ojos.

-Pues… sólo me preguntaba. ¿Lo eres?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? –eso hizo a Peter abrir sus ojos- ¿Cómo no puedes no saberlo?

-Hubo una vez que creí serlo… pero las cosas salieron muy mal.

-¿En serio? –solamente había prestado atención a lo primero, sonriendo animado- ¿Cuáles son tus poderes? ¿Puedes volar? ¿Te transformas en algo más?

-Peter…

-Oh, oh, ya entiendo, eres un superhéroe de verdad y no puedes decirme nada porque tienes que ocultar tu identidad súper secreta, ¿verdad?

-Sí –Steve rió apenas- Puedes decir eso.

-Yo le pregunté a papi si era un superhéroe pero me dijo que no. Como que se puso triste.

-… ¿s-sí?

-¿Te puedo decir un secreto súper secreto, Steve?

-Claro, Peter.

-Algo le pasó a mi papi, porque bueno… somos yo y él nada más, así, una familia muy chiquita. Como en Lilu y Estich. Una familia rota.

-Peter…

-Antes él lloraba, siempre me dijo que era que una basurita se le había metido en los ojos pero era muy seguido, no se puede tener tan mala suerte. Ya no llora tanto, pero sí lo hace porque cuando se pone triste tiene ojos de sapo. ¿Sí conoces los sapos, verdad?

-Sí… Peter…

-Uy, creo que papi salió antes del taller. ¡Adiós, Steve!

Guardó todo aprisa antes de que Tony subiera por las escaleras, escabullándose a tiempo a su recámara y tumbándose sobre su cama tomando uno de sus libros de cuentos que abrió como si lo estuviera leyendo, panza abajo con sus piecitos meciéndose en el aire. Sintió la mano de papi acariciar sus cabellos preguntándole si quería ir al pueblo, acompañarle a comprar más víveres –helado incluido- y si ya había llegado el libro para iluminar de Peter, lo recogerían del correo. No se hizo del rogar, casi aventando su cuento al brincar de la cama, tomando la mano de Tony con alegría al escuchar sobre el helado y el libro.

-No importa que no seas un superhéroe, papi –le dijo mirándole con una gran sonrisa- De todos modos eres mucho muy especial para mí y siempre siempre, pero siempre te amaré con todo mi corazón.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeño.


	3. EN EL CIELO O EN EL MAR

_Título_ : **CANCIÓN PARA PETER**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, Post Civil War (semi AU)

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Superfamily

 _Derechos_ : Soy tan pobre.

 _Advertencias_ : Estas historias fueron publicadas en mi rincón de demencia que poseo en Facebook, y que recopilo aquí para quienes deseen leerlas en formato fanfic. Tiene variantes respecto a Civil War, entre otros elementos.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **EN EL CIELO O EN EL MAR**

* * *

-¿Steve?

-Dime, Peter.

-¿Por qué le escribiste una carta a mi papi?

Peter no había querido leer pero la tentación había sido mucha y luego de recibir una estrella en su frente porque había sido el mejor de su clase leyendo, pues era completamente lógico que su curiosidad y orgullo le animaran a tomar la carta y leerla. Poco o nada entendió de aquellas líneas que Steve dirigiera a Tony, pero al menos le quedó claro que algo hizo porque le pedía disculpas y hablaba de una familia. Cosas raras de adultos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que las cosas habían salido mal?

-Sí.

-Tony… él y yo no pudimos… -Steve jaló aire- Peleamos, Peter.

-Wow –dijo asombrado al escucharle- ¿Y por qué pelearon?

-No importa. Por eso le escribí esa carta y le di el teléfono… pero él no llamó.

-¿Tú no lo llamaste? –brincó la inteligencia de Peter de inmediato.

-… solo un par de veces, no contestó.

-Uh, es que tiene el celular escondido con la carta debajo de la estrella en el plato.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-Todo adentro del armario de Narnia. Con llave, la tomo a escondidas, como ahorita que lo llamó el Señor McGregor para que fuera a reparar su podadora. Yo le dije que me dolía mi pancita para que no me llevara.

-No debes mentirle, Peter.

-Pues si me duele un poquito.

-¿Pero querías hablar conmigo?

-Sí. La carta. Tienes bonita letra, como la de los maestros en la escuela. La de papi es horrible –rió Peter meciendo sus pies, sentado dentro del armario con las puertas abiertas.

-Jamás quise lastimarlo, Peter, quiero que lo sepas.

-¿Papi tenía familia? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no están con nosotros?

Vino de nuevo ese fastidioso silencio que hacía que Peter torciera por completo su boca, Steve era extraño para las conversaciones, ya no le cabía duda alguna.

-Un día lo sabrás. Peter, quisiera hablar con Tony.

-Am, no creo, ya le pregunté sobre el armario de Narnia y me dijo que está prohibidísimo abrirlo porque hay un monstruo come niños dentro.

-Trata de… protegerte, Peter.

-Soy fuerte. ¿Sabías que corro más rápido que todos mis compañeros de salón? Le gano hasta a la niña esa que dice que es hija de superhéroes.

-¿En verdad?

-Sip, y no me canso.

-Deben tenerte envidia.

-A la mejor –Peter se encogió de hombros- Quien sabe, luego dicen que soy medio huérfano pero no me importa. Ellos son medio tontos y nadie dice nada.

Steve rió muy bajo pero le alcanzó a escuchar.

-Gracias por llamarme siempre, Peter. Me gusta escuchar tu voz.

-¿Has atrapado muchos malos? ¿Cómo superhéroe?

-… unos pocos.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Atraparlos?

-No –Peter rodó sus ojos, a veces Steve era taaan tonto- Ser un superhéroe.

-No tanto como imaginas.

-¿Por qué? Todo mundo quiere ser un superhéroe.

-¿Tú también?

-Uh, uh, a la mejor –Peter miró a la estrella- ¿Por qué mi papi tiene una estrella pintada en un plato? ¿Es un arma de superhéroe?

-… sí.

-¿Y qué hace?

-Protegía…

-Pfff, eres muy obvio –se quejó Peter antes de quedarse callado.

-¿Peter?

-Ya volvió papi, te llamaré luego.

-De acuerdo.

La verdad fue que a Peter se le olvidó llamar a Steve más adelante, porque tuvo muchas cosas muy entretenidas que hacer. Llegó su libro para colorear tan especial que por unos buenos días tuvo la atención de sus compañeritos en lugar de la niña tonta. Por fin papi terminó sus súper geniales globos de Nemo, Dory y demás, que flotaban en el aire pero que no se iban lejos, porque estaban controlados. Los sacaron a la colina donde echaban su papalote al aire y Peter jugó horas con ellos, imaginando que estaban en el mar y luego con Bob Esponja y así hasta que se cansó y Tony lo cargó de regreso con los peces flotantes tras ellos.

Todo fue tan genial hasta que un día algo pasó, una mañana se despertó ante un ruido muy feo y raro que jamás se escuchaba en su casa. La niebla no se iba todavía fuera de la casa pero alcanzó a ver algo entre ella, como un ave muy grande y negra de la que salieron varios hombres también vestidos en uniformes negros como los militares pero se veían muy diferentes, tenían además unas máscaras que le dieron miedo a Peter. Su papi ya los había visto también, estaba muy pálido casi estrujándole contra su pecho antes de pedirle que fuera a donde su recámara y se quedara ahí muy pero muy calladito como cuando las escondidillas, hasta que le llamara.

Fue entonces que Peter se acordó de Steve y fue al armario de Narnia buscando apurado el celular que marcó varias veces porque no le respondió a la primera, escuchando muy asustado la voz de un hombre que hablaba con Tony, chasquidos de algo, algunos gritos como órdenes en un idioma que no era el suyo. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al no escuchar que Steve atendiera, brincando de repente al oír una pelea. En esos momentos al fin tuvo respuesta, así que no perdió más tiempo porque unos pasos comenzaron a subir las escaleras entre los gritos ahora desesperados de su papi.

-Pe…

-¡STEVE! ¡STEVE! ¡AYÚDANOS! ¡MALOS LLEGARON A LA CASA! ¡ALGO LE HICIERON A PAPI! ¡AYÚDANOS!

Esta vez no pudo guardar el celular en la caja, teniendo que echarlo todo de golpe dentro del armario que cerró justo a tiempo cuando los hombres en sus uniformes negros aventaron con una patada la puerta, haciéndole respingar y echándose hacia atrás hasta una esquina, llorando abiertamente porque eso estaba muy mal, pero muy mal. Varias máscaras negras le observaron antes de abrirle paso a un hombre que se veía más que malísimo. Parecía de esos villanos que saben muchas cosas y que de paso hacen sufrir a los superhéroes. El villano le sonrió a Peter pero él no lo hizo, preguntando por su papi.

-Llévenselos –ordenó con voz gruesa.


	4. UN DIAMANTE DE VERDAD

_Título_ : **CANCIÓN PARA PETER**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, Post Civil War (semi AU)

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Superfamily

 _Derechos_ : Soy tan pobre.

 _Advertencias_ : Estas historias fueron publicadas en mi rincón de demencia que poseo en Facebook, y que recopilo aquí para quienes deseen leerlas en formato fanfic. Tiene variantes respecto a Civil War, entre otros elementos.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **UN DIAMANTE DE VERDAD**

* * *

-Sssshhh, no llores.

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo.

-No va pasar nada.

-Ellos son malos. Muy malos.

-Pero no permitiré que te hagan nada, ¿de acuerdo, Peter?

-Tengo miedo.

-Y yo –Tony le abrazó con fuerza- Peter, vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo.

Cosa difícil, pensó Peter al ver el grillete que sujetaba el tobillo de su papi al suelo de aquella celda donde les tenían atrapados esos hombres malos vestidos de negro con un dibujo feo de una calavera con brazos de pulpo en color rojo. No sabía cuántos días habían pasado pero entre más tiempo pasaba, Peter creía que los iban a hacer papilla.

-Papi, hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo –se armó de valor, haciendo un puchero sin darse cuenta- Yo abrí el armario de Narnia.

Tony le miró entre enojado y triste pero luego le sonrió, besando sus cabellos.

-No importa.

-Sí importa, porque le hablé a Steve, le dije que nos ayudara.

Algo debía tener en sus poderes de superhéroe el tal Steve, porque ese silencio extraño en el que se quedaba cuando hablaban por teléfono se le pegó a su papi también.

-¿Papi?

-Lo siento… lo siento, mucho, Peter… pero… -la mirada de Tony entristeció mucho y se puso húmeda, no era nada bueno- Él no… no vendrá.

-¿Por qué? –eso fue algo inaudito para Peter. Imposible. Steve era un superhéroe, se lo había dicho.

-Él eligió otra cosa… no a nosotros…

Peter sintió sus propias lágrimas por dos buenas razones. La primera fue ver llorar tan abiertamente a su papi, como si algo muy dentro de sí le doliera tanto. Y la segunda fue por esas palabras que no tenían sentido, pero al mismo tiempo sonaban como si con ello algo se hiciera pedacitos dentro de Peter, ocultándose en el pecho de Tony. Una vez la niña de las coletas había dicho que no todos merecían ser salvados por superhéroes porque no valían la pena o algo así dijo en un recreo. A la mejor era lo que significaba esa carta que Steve había escrito, estaba pidiéndole perdón a su papi porque no iba a ayudarlo aunque dijera que sí, pero lo había dicho porque así son los superhéroes, pero ellos no valían la pena porque él había elegido otra cosa.

Y los malos iban a lastimarlos sin que nadie los detuviera.

No pudo llorar mucho porque Tony comenzó a decirle sobre los peces flotantes, iba a hacerle otro ahí mismo, y quería que pasara lo que pasara, lo siguiera hasta donde el pececito fuese a llevarle. Eso no le gustó pero ni tantito a Peter más ya no iba a desobedecer. Sería muy fuerte, sí señor, y haría que su papi estuviera orgulloso de él aunque temblara de pies a cabeza. Así que dejó pasar las miradas horribles del villano con acento extraño y las agujas que picaron sus bracitos en contra de su voluntad hasta la noche en que las luces comenzaron a fallar. Tony le puso unos lentes algo pesados que no dejaban ver nada pero era para distinguir a su pececito en la oscuridad. Había llegado la hora.

Todo se veía verde pero claro como si fuese luz de un sol verde, y su pececito apareció meciendo su colita en el aire, empezando a nadar hacia la puerta que se abrió. Peter se volvió a su papi pero éste no le dejó hacerlo, ordenando con fuerza que hiciera lo que había prometido. Le obedeció aunque las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos por debajo de los lentes. Siguió caminando muy de cerca al robot disfrazado, sin prestar atención a lo que escuchó o el frío que hizo, siguiendo por pasillos que se le antojaron eternos y algunos bastante escalofriantes como una película de terror. Al contrario de los primeros pececitos con los que jugara Peter en la colina, éste sí tenía voz. Una de mujer que escuchó dentro de los lentes, pidiéndole que no dejara de seguirle. Se llamaba Viernes, igual que el día. Luego de caminar tanto por pasillos, encontraron una escalera que subía varios pisos y bajaron otros más. Peter sentía adoloridos ya sus piecitos como sus manos de tanto agarrarse para no tropezar en los escalones o pegarse con los tubos, pero Viernes le animaba. Había temblores de vez en cuando, más lejanos conforme iban por aquel conducto que los llevó hacia un campo abierto, lleno de maleza, como una selva oscura por la que entraron, perdiéndose entre tantos árboles y lianas que Peter creyó que habían entrado a un mundo diferente. De pronto, Viernes se detuvo, pidiéndole que se tumbara al suelo como ella lo hizo, cual pescado recién atrapado.

Escuchó unos pasos, era una sola persona. Se quedó perfectamente calladito bien oculto debajo de unas hojas enormes y gruesas de las que escurrían gotas que mojaron sus cabellos, tratando de ver entre tantas plantas a quien caminaba alrededor. La persona se detuvo, girando sobre sus talones como si les estuviera buscando, avanzando muy cerca de ellos. Peter distinguió su figura cuando estuvo más cerca, no era como los malos, porque más bien parecía una mujer. Viernes sacudió su colita y luego se elevó en el aire una vez más, así que Peter le imitó porque le pareció que el pececito conocía a la mujer, quien corrió a ellos en cuanto salieron por entre las hojas. Un par de brazos seguros le cargaron, quitándole los lentes y dejándole ver un rostro de una mujer muy bonita de cabellos pelirrojos. Ella besó su rostro, diciéndole que estaba a salvo y mirando a su pececito que le habló como lo había hecho con él. Peter no la conocía pero estar entre sus brazos le hizo sentir a salvo, pidiendo de inmediato de salvaran a su papi, todavía dentro con los malos. La mujer asintió, con una sonrisa quieta hablando con alguien invisible, caminando con él entre aquella selva con rapidez con Viernes a un lado. Como era de noche, Peter no pudo ver mucho ni entender tampoco lo que estaba ocurriendo, interesado en Tony a quien pedía ver mientras iban hacia una parte alta donde vio una nave como la de los malos pero ésta era más bonita como las cosas que hacía su papi.

Natasha –ella le dijo su nombre, entonces- le prometió que nadie les volvería a hacer daño.


	5. TÚ NOS MUESTRAS TU BRILLAR

_Título_ : **CANCIÓN PARA PETER**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, Post Civil War (semi AU)

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Superfamily

 _Derechos_ : Soy tan pobre.

 _Advertencias_ : Estas historias fueron publicadas en mi rincón de demencia que poseo en Facebook, y que recopilo aquí para quienes deseen leerlas en formato fanfic. Tiene variantes respecto a Civil War, entre otros elementos.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **TÚ NOS MUESTRAS TU BRILLAR**

* * *

Todo estaba bien ahora, o al menos eso le daba la sensación a Peter, bien acurrucado junto a Tony quien dormía cual tronco porque estaba recuperándose de su pelea con los malos. Quién sabe qué tanto había hecho pero había terminado como esas carnes que ponen en las máquinas para ablandarlas. Pero Natasha y sus amigos llegaron para rescatarles y acabar con sus captores como los superhéroes que eran. Los habían llevado en la gran nave con la amiga de su papi, la doctora Helen Cho con quien estaban, en un cuarto de tres paredes blancas y una de cristal que dejaba ver otras paredes de cristal donde había monitores que cuidaban de ellos, según le explicó Viernes, siempre a su lado. Peter solamente había terminado con raspones nada serios, Tony era el que había estado grave más la bonita doctora tenía máquinas muy sorprendentes que lo estaban curando, así que pronto despertaría y quizá podrían volver a su casita en el valle perdido.

Natasha le había regalado un tsum tsum –así dijo que se llamaban- de color rojo con amarillo con una cara chistosa que abrazó contra su pecho cuando se sentó en la orilla de la camilla, observando a su papi dormir apenas si con su pecho subiendo y bajando. Había sido toda una aventura, pero no le gustó que Tony terminara así. Peter levantó su mirada al ver aparecer por un costado de aquel pasillo de paredes de cristal a un hombre. Únicamente había visto en todo ese tiempo a la doctora y a Natasha, a nadie más, así que le sorprendió mucho ver un rostro nuevo. Era alto y muy fuerte, con sus cabellos rubios muy cortos y ojos azules igualitos a los suyos. A la mejor el hombre creyó que estaban durmiendo los dos porque pareció sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que Peter le miraba desde la camilla. Estuvieron así unos minutos, viéndose fijamente hasta que Peter apretó una sonrisa, levantando una mano para saludarle sin hablar. Siempre había que ser educado, recordó las lecciones de su papi cuando jugaba con él. Aquel hombre se quedó serio, apenas si levantando su mano correspondiendo a su saludo antes de hacer una cara que se le antojó como si fuese a llorar de un momento a otro. Viernes le preguntó si se sentía incómodo o deseaba que ese visitante se retirara. Peter negó, mirando a Tony unos segundos antes de bajar de la camilla e ir a la puerta de cristal que pidió a su pececito parlanchín que abriera, quería conocer al hombre de rostro triste que hizo otra cara, como de susto cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hola –Peter saludó abrazando su tsum tsum, mirándole con ojos grandes, parecía un gigante desde su pequeña altura.

-Peter…

Le reconoció por la voz, era Steve del armario de Narnia.

-Steve –dijo, parpadeando mucho. Había tantas cosas que pudieran ser importantes en un momento como ése, pero a Peter solamente le interesó una- ¿Cuál es tu nombre de superhéroe?

Tal vez la pregunta no fue la correcta porque Steve echó a llorar, llevándose una mano a su boca como si con ello pudiera esconder sus lágrimas. Peter le miró de arriba abajo, no entendió muy bien el por qué estaba así, pero sabía que hay cosas que duelen como para dejar libre un llanto como ése, así que se acercó con una sonrisa y sus bracitos abiertos para darle a entender que iba a abrazarle, porque los abrazos eran buenos, siempre aliviaban. La experiencia de Peter así se lo recordaba. Steve cayó de rodillas, atrapándole de pronto entre sus muy gruesos y fuertes brazos que de pronto perdió el suelo, siendo mecido suavemente como si quisiera adormilarle con un par de besos en sus cabellos que luego fueron acariciados.

-No llores, Steve –murmuró como pudo Peter, estrujado entre el pecho del hombre y su tsum tsum.

Definitivamente Steve entendía de otra manera las cosas porque solamente lloró más, contra su cabeza y hombro sin soltarle ni un centímetro. Le dejó hacer, mirando hacia el techo blanco de aquel pasillo tan elegante y silencioso salvo los sollozos de Steve ahogados en su cabeza. Aunque los adultos suelen ufanarse de saberlo todo, mejor que los niños, Peter era capaz de entender sus enredadas ideas, lo que luego no decían con palabras por miedo a muchas tonterías. Peter sabía de alguna manera, tenía un excelente Pepe Grillo en su interior.

-Tú eres mi otro papá, ¿verdad?

Ya lo había pensado desde hacía tiempo, antes de encontrar la llave del armario de Narnia pero se le había olvidado la idea siendo sinceros, por culpa de las tareas y la estampida de ovejas gordas que rodearon la casa y que hubo que ir guiando con muchísima paciencia hasta los corrales de la Señora McGraham, quien muy apenada les cocinó el mejor pastel de durazno que Peter hubiera probado en su vida. Pero lo recordó, haciendo memoria de los padres de los demás niños, las conversaciones de éstos como de las maestras. No todas las familias tenían mamá y papá, algunas ni siquiera tenían padres, sino abuelos, tíos e incluso personas que no eran familiares pero se convertían en uno. Así que dos más dos eran cuatro, por eso la carta, por eso Tony jamás invitaba a nadie, ni a la mujer más hermosa del pueblo, por eso la estrella en el plato, el teléfono viejo con Steve del otro lado.

-Perdóname –escuchó la voz quebrada de Steve en su oído.

Bueno, podría enojarse un poquito pero, la verdad, toda aquella aventura le había dejado muy cansado como para hacer un berrinche así. Y además tenía una cosquilla dentro de su cuerpo que le producía alegría porque se daba cuenta que él SÍ era hijo de un superhéroe y SÍ había estado oculto a la vista de los malos que cuando fueron a secuestrarles como los villanos que eran, pues entonces fue rescatado por los amigos de Natasha y Steve. La niña tonta de las coletas, tan presumida, nunca tendría una experiencia como la suya ni viajaría nunca en una nave de ciencia ficción con un pececito llamado Viernes cuidándole. Peter suspiró, haciendo lo posible por abrazar con fuerza a Steve, lo mejor que pudo.

-Tu voz suena mejor en persona. Ya no te vayas. Quédate con nosotros, si quieres yo hablo con mi papi. Él siempre me escucha. ¿Te quedarás?

-Sí, Peter. Para siempre.

Fue todo lo que necesitó él para ponerse a llorar, pero de felicidad.


	6. BRILLAS BRILLAS SIN PARAR

_Título_ : **CANCIÓN PARA PETER**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, Post Civil War (semi AU)

 _Parejas_ : Stony, Superfamily

 _Derechos_ : Soy tan pobre.

 _Advertencias_ : Estas historias fueron publicadas en mi rincón de demencia que poseo en Facebook, y que recopilo aquí para quienes deseen leerlas en formato fanfic. Tiene variantes respecto a Civil War, entre otros elementos.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **BRILLAS, BRILLAS SIN PARAR**

* * *

Siendo completamente honestos, Peter extrañaba su casita en el valle, no así como para ponerse a llorar, pero de vez en cuando pensaba en ella, en las cabras saltando de aquí para allá, en el Señor McGregor o en las ovejas gordas masticando lentamente el pasto húmedo de las colinas. Los paseos en bicicleta con Tony camino al pueblo, la tienda de caramelos y quesos, sus compañeros de clase, aún esos que le habían llamado medio huérfano. Hasta la niña presumida de coletas. Pero también estaba mucho muy contento donde estaba, tenía una mansión al estilo de Bruce Wayne aunque les faltaba un Alfred, pero estaba Viernes. Por todos lados.

Y también estaba el hogar de los Vengadores, tan grandote como la mansión, con la señorita Wanda haciendo magia –la de verdad- o el tío Clint con sus flechas y sus bromas, el señor Scott jugando a la canción de la hormiguita y el chorrito. Tío Sam –no el de barba blanca, otro más guapo- con su Redwing haciendo competencia con su pececito, el señor Visión tan pero tan raro más extremadamente divertido, su tío padrino Rhodey quien siempre estaba dándole golosinas a escondidas, tía Natasha por supuesto. No entendía muy bien por qué le decían Viuda Negra si no se parecía en nada a esa araña pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a las cosas raras entre ellos. Cosas de superhéroes.

Por supuesto, a su papá Capitán América y su papi, el Hombre de Hierro.

En verdad que los adultos tienden a hacer las cosas sencillas muy complicadas. Sus padres se habían peleado por unos papelotes que un hombre feo y canoso quiso dejarles caer o algo así dijo tío Clint. Y luego apareció el mejor amigo de su papá, que estaba muy loco –eso lo dijo Tony-, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban peleándose con todos como esa vez en su escuela, cuando encontraron un grillo y las maestras tuvieron que ir a separarlos porque estaban hechos pelota, queriendo ganar el insecto que a final de cuentas se fue saltando lejos de tanto niño gritón. Su papi se quedó muy dolido, dejándole todo a tía Pepper antes de desaparecer hacia la casita donde Peter vivió hasta que llegaron los malos. Había algo de un doctor que también era mago y que fue el culpable del desastre –eso lo dijo tío Clint, de nuevo- que Peter no entendió, no importaba.

Lo importante era que cuando Tony despertó al fin con la bonita doctora, Peter le dijo que Steve había estado llorando con él y quería verle. Les dejó hablando mientras iba a jugar con su tsum tsum y su pececito, no sin antes decirles a los dos que ya estaba cansado de los teléfonos, las cartas y tantas lágrimas. A veces los niños se tienen que hacer entender o los adultos siguen equivocándose. Definitivo. Su papi era alguien de carácter difícil, así que tomó algo de tiempo para que se reconciliara con su papá –hubo muchos regalos de por medio- y luego se presentó su familia, los Vengadores. De ahí en adelante las cosas fueron más sencillas. Conoció a un rey, un verdadero rey que vivía en una enorme jungla como un Tarzán, así le decía porque tenía un nombre que no podía pronunciar. Era Tarzán de Wuakala.

Ahí dormía el mejor amigo de papá, Bucky, pero su papi Tony ya estaba preparando la cosa ésa que podía arreglar mentes –Peter se preguntó por qué no lo usaron en ellos antes de pelear, más no dijo nada o se quedaba sin postre-, iban a usar el aparatejo en el Camarada Oso –así le llamó tío Clint, era tan bueno con los nombres- para que despertara como la Bella Durmiente pero sin beso o quién sabe, y se uniera a ellos. Los papelotes los dejaron olvidados porque como suele suceder con las malas ideas, todos se dieron cuenta que así no se arreglaban las cosas que estaban funcionando mal, así que Tony lo compuso todo como el gran genio que era.

Entonces llegó su siguiente cumpleaños con una gran gran sorpresa. Apareció del cielo en medio de un arcoíris un hombre de voz gruesa y acento extraño usando unas cortinas rojas como capa. Thor, el Dios del Trueno. Wow. Primero un rey, después un dios que podía llamar a los relámpagos con su martillo que lo hacía volar. No llegó solo, también apareció un gigante verde que luego se transformó en un hombre, el tío Bruce. Hermano de ciencias de su papi. Tía Natasha dijo que todos estaban completos ahora, y el tío Clint bromeó de nuevo con algo del novio verde de la novia rusa que le ganó caer al suelo por las manos de tía Natasha. Peter pensó en el Camarada Oso, aún estaba durmiendo en el congelador, pero seguramente un día regresaría con los tornillos acomodados y un nuevo brazo, como le dijo Tony.

Lo importante es que tuvo la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños, que tenía una enorme familia llena de gente rara pero muy entretenida y los dos papás más fuertes cual superhéroes que eran. Nada podía compararse con eso. Steve usaba su escudo, esa estrella brillante como la armadura de Tony, eran las cosas más bonitas que Peter siempre tendría presente en su vida. Al soplar sus cinco velitas de cumpleaños, pensó seriamente en su deseo. Miró a todos, a sus padres tan sonrientes que él sonrió también de oreja a oreja. Ya sabía qué quería. Sopló las velitas imaginándose como un superhéroe, defendiendo al mundo como lo hacían los Vengadores y teniendo su propio nombre de héroe.

Sí, estaba seguro que un día sería así.

 **F I N**


End file.
